Soulmate Sessions: A Collection of Jemma Oneshots
by lovethatignites
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the soulmates set during different periods in their life, be it high school, college, or marriage. Expect plenty of feels. :) Summary of each oneshot at the beginning of each chapter.
1. 10-Year Anniversary

**A/N: So, let me explain a little about how this will work. Each chapter will be a oneshot, or a stand-alone story about Jemma. For example, you wouldn't need to read chapter two to understand chapter five because they're not related. Each chapter is its own story. One chapter might be set during high school, another during college, another once they're married. I'll jump around between time periods. I'll give a little summary of each chapter inside so you know what that oneshot will be about. This is like if I uploaded each story individually, but instead of doing that, I'm uploading them all in one place. Expect Jemma and feels. :)**

* * *

Summary

It's Jax and Emma's 10-year wedding anniversary and Emma decides to write her husband a letter.

* * *

_(front of envelope, in cursive)_

❤ _Jaxy Waxy_ ❤

* * *

_Babe,_

_Happy 10-year anniversary! It's crazy to think I've lived the past decade of my life married to my favorite person on earth. I had so many feelings about this day that simply couldn't be expressed in gifts one can buy with money (or make appear with a spell). I did buy you some things which I hope you'll like, but I wanted to take the time to let you know on this very special day how much I truly love you._

_One of the things I love most about you is how you express your love for me. You are so great at making _me_ happy and__ showering _me_ with compliments and making _me_ blush at inappropriate times (we're going to get banned from the grocery store one of these days), I sometimes worry I don't make it clear enough how deep and vast and bountiful my love is for _you_. The last thing I'd ever want is for you to feel like you don't mean as much to me as I mean to you, because you certainly do!_

_You are the best man to walk this earth as far as I'm concerned. You've been making me weak at the knees since Day 1 and you've somehow only gotten better at doing that with time. I was such a shy, awkward, timid little girl the first day of sophomore year, and I remember countless nights where I tried in vain to push away the memory of the way the hot, rebellious, daring bad boy looked at me when we first met. You looked at me like I was a sight to behold, like I was beautiful. And for a moment, I believed I was. Beautiful. You loved the klutzy, magically-inexperienced girl I was, and it is largely in part because of you she was able to blossom into the strong, confident, sexy woman you love today._

_Before I met you, I couldn't have imagined in my wildest dreams that's a word I'd one day associate with myself. But it's true: you make me feel sexy. More than that, you make me feel like I'm worth something, like I'm more than enough. You make me feel special. The adventures and experiences I've had and continue to have with you make up most of my favorite memories. The exhilaration, the laughter, the joy… You've helped me uncover and explore so many parts of myself I never knew existed. It is because of you I learned how to love myself._

_You are hands-down the best thing that has ever happened to me. I loved you when you were a self-proclaimed illegal-spell-casting troublemaker; I loved you when you were a boot camp attendee, trying his best to become a more responsible man; and I love you now as a mature wizard, a successful CEO, a protective father, and the most amazing husband any woman on this planet could ever hope to have. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am thankful for it every single day. You are wonderful, loving, funny, sexy, charming, powerful, and one badass wizard in a suit. I love you and everything about you with all my heart. I am forever yours, Jax Novoa._

_Eternally,_

_Your Em _❤

_P.S. Ahna's staying at Maddie's tonight. I'm making a steak for just us two. It should be ready when you get here. After we eat our romantic dinner, you can have your presents. And then you can have me._

* * *

**Review? :)_  
_**


	2. Pampering Emma

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked the first installment in this series of Jemmadorableness! Here's the second. :)**

* * *

Summary

Emma is extremely worn out from a tough day at college so Jax helps his queen feel better.

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Emma Alonso shivered as she dragged herself past yet another air conditioning vent. As many perks as there were to living in Miami, this was one of the downsides. The weather was always so hot, every building across the state had the A/C running 24/7. Usually Emma didn't mind, but today? Today, it was making her more miserable than she already was.

It had been a bad day from the moment she woke up. She hadn't been able to fall asleep until 2:30 am (combine insomnia with a virtual floor design assignment she'd had a week to complete but forgotten all about until midnight of the due date and you've got one rough night) and her alarm was set for six. She'd hit snooze until nearly ten minutes before seven, at which point she cast a few spells to look presentable then dashed off to her Saturday seminar. Normally her professors didn't give classes on Saturdays. But April was an extremely busy month: registration for incoming freshman, end-of-year activities, graduation for seniors… Sometimes seminars got pushed to the weekends.

Once she arrived at the building, she took her seat and handed in her project… then proceeded to try to stay awake for the next hour. More than once had the girl next to her tapped her on the arm to wake her up. It was a common courtesy; the last thing you wanted was for Mr. Heizenbourg to catch you sleeping in his class.

As soon as the seminar was dismissed, Emma raced across campus to the main building. She and a few of her fellow exemplary students were to help out with the incoming freshmen tour day. Generally this job went to seniors, but because Emma was so remarkably friendly and sweet, her English professor had recommended she help out.

Her first job of the day was to help the sorority girls set up their booth. Sorority knowledge was much more Maddie's area of expertise, but seeing as the blonde wasn't exactly any prof's favorite, she had not been recruited for today's events. Emma did her best to help the girls make their booth look inviting, then moved onto the auditorium to help arrange chairs.

By the time nine o'clock arrived, high school seniors and juniors along with their family members were arriving on campus. Emma helped check people in at the front desk for a little while, then moved on to standing at the top of a flight of stairs and passing out the day's schedule.

At ten, during the assembly, Emma helped everyone find a seat according to the field of study they were interested in. For the next hour, she monitored the room for disruptions such as a crying younger sibling.

When the assembly was over at eleven, the four students interested in the Design and Applied Arts field and their families went with Emma and her favorite teacher Mrs. Braunn to the design building. Emma did most of the talking which she could tell was doing a number on her throat already. _Great,_ she thought, mentally facepalming, _this is nothing compared to what's up next…_

Noon marked the end of the individual majors tours and the start of the grand tours. Emma was assigned a group of ten teenagers, most of whom also had their parents and a sibling or two accompanying them. For the next two and half hours, she showed this group the campus: all four levels of the library, all three cafés (upon one short and stout kid's request, otherwise she only would've stopped at one), the buildings being reconstructed (only because there were urban legends that went along with them), the different types of housing…

And then it started to rain.

Emma and her group had to run across campus to the only café open on Saturdays. The witch was beyond relieved to announce the end of the tour and inform the families they were welcome to eat for free.

Once the teens and their families separated, Emma made a trip to the bathroom. She hadn't realized it until then, but her feet were killing her. And (for whatever reason) so were her shoulders. And she was soaking wet and freezing, thanks to the combination of rain and air conditioning.

She was about to cast a couple of spells to make herself more comfortable when a few of the girls from her group walked in. They had some questions about campus life, so of course she smiled and did her best to be polite when all she wanted to do was collapse and sleep on the floor. Though that probably wouldn't have helped the aching pain coursing through her body.

It was three o'clock by the time Emma started her journey back to her dorm.

Now it was approaching 3:30 pm as she finally, mercifully reached her hall. Every part of her hurt and she was amazed she'd kept her eyes open for so long. She extracted her room key from her purse and scanned it through her dorm's lock. All she wanted to do was fall face-first into bed and sleep for a hundred—

Jax.

Jax Novoa was sitting on his girlfriend's bed, aimlessly flipping through the TV channels… without touching the remote. Under other circumstances, Emma would have smiled and shook her head at his laziness. But right now, she only groaned. She had completely forgotten she and Jax were supposed to hang out tonight. One thing was for sure: she wasn't up for doing anything fun whatsoever.

Emma walked through her and Andi's small "living room" area and dropped her bag just outside their dorm's door frame. Her mouth formed a pout and her eyes crinkled with exhaustion. "Jaxyyyy, I hurtttt." She trudged over to her bed, but didn't have the strength to lift herself up. So she simply let her forehead rest on the mattress.

Immediately, Jax launched into Concerned Boyfriend Mode. "What's wrong, Em?" He grabbed her waist, picked her up with ease, and sat her right next to him on the bed.

_He's too lazy to push a remote button the regular way, but not to pick up his sad girlfriend._ Emma mentally smiled but lacked the strength to do so physically.

"Everythinggg." The witch groaned once more. She kicked off her shoes and lay her head on the wizard's chest. She then gave the best coherent account of the day she could manage while her boyfriend cast a few spells. The next time she opened her eyes, both magical beings were under not only her comforter but also a few extra blankets, wearing their comfiest pajamas. In addition, her throat hoarseness had vanished.

Emma gave a little gasp. "Ooh, this is nice." The warmth… the beautiful, beautiful warmth… And she was finally out of her stiff professional-wear…

"Here. Turn this way." Jax helped roll his Em onto her side, facing away from him.

"Whyyy?" she whined. Yes, he had turned on her favorite movie, _She's the Man_. Yes, she needed to be facing this way to see the TV. But she would have much rather been facing him, snuggling up close and cuddling than—

Suddenly, a breathy moan escaped her lips. Jax's hands were on her shoulders, his fingers massaging away the tension. "_Oh_, gosh. That feels so good…"

"Just relax, babe," he whispered, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

For the next however many minutes it was into the film that Paul drops Viola off at Illyria, the wizard kneaded every ounce of stress out of the witch's body. Every so often she'd make some small noise that indicated pleasure, to which he would smile and keep up the rhythm he had going.

Finally, she mustered up what little strength she had and turned onto her other side. She blinked up at his mesmerizing brown eyes and said, "All better."

He grinned, slipped down further under the covers, and pulled her close. "Good."

"Thank you, Jaxy…" Emma curled into a ball and nuzzled up against her boyfriend. Every part of her body and spirit felt cozy and safe. The feel of his strong arm wrapped around her waist… the scent of his heavenly cologne dabbed on his neck…

When Emma next opened her eyes, the overhead light was out. She turned toward the only source of light in the room: the TV… which was playing the final scene of _Furious 7_.

"Look who's awake."

She turned again to find Jax sitting up just enough to be able to see the TV, the faint trace of a smile on his lips.

"Did your nap help?" he asked, rubbing his hand up and down the smooth skin of her arm.

Emma sat up, too, and rubbed her head. Andi's alarm clock across the room told her it was only 7:34 pm. The witch groaned. "Babe, I'm so sorry. You came over to hang out and all I did was sleep."

"Don't apologize, Em," he chuckled. "We don't have to do something fun all the time. I love just being with you. Besides, your health comes first. Really, are you feeling better?"

"I am." She smiled and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. "Have I mentioned lately you're the best boyfriend in the world?"

He smirked and played with a strand of her hair. "Have I mentioned lately you're the most beautiful girlfriend in the world?"

She blushed and wrapped one of the many blankets around her shoulders. That heavenly massage followed by that peaceful rest certainly had helped; she felt quite refreshed. "Did Andi stop in?"

"She did. She took one look at us, grabbed her overnight bag, and left."

Emma laughed. If their RAs had any idea how many times Andi didn't spend the night in her and Emma's dorm and Jax didn't spend the night in his and Phillip's, they'd be in so much trouble… for about two seconds, until Jax and Emma wiped their memories.

"So." The witch took her boyfriend's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. She tilted her head and bit her lip. "We're alone."

His eyes traveled over her beautiful face, down her slim yet curvy figure, forever amazed by her ability to be adorable and arousing at the same time. He ran his thumb over hers. "That we are."

She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she said, "Wonder what we should do."

He tilted her chin upward with his free hand, desire boring down from his eyes into hers. "I wonder."

Their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss Emma hadn't realized she'd needed all day. His tongue slipped into her mouth; her arms slipped around his neck. His hands traveled down her body, setting her insides ablaze. With every loving caress, he burned away the faintest memories of her day's pain, replacing them with pleasure.

This. This was home.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	3. You Don't Have to Prove Yourself to Me

**A/N: Ugh. My life is stressful and bad. Also, it's really cool when you know what you want to write but writer's block is like 'Lol no.' Anyway, I did eventually unlock this from my brain which I'm very happy about. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Summary

Feeling insecure and wanting to look good for her boyfriend, Emma decides to start working out. But doesn't she know? Her Jaxy Waxy already thinks she's perfect how she is.

* * *

Emma Alonso frowned at the locker room mirror, unimpressed with what she saw. Her eyes shifted from her own reflection to Andi's and back again. It was after gym class and both girls were in their bras, getting back into their uniforms. Andi was currently hiking up her dress pants, her perfectly slim abs on display. They didn't even look flabby when she bent down to fix the cuff of her pants!

"So after the movie, I was thinking we could go to the beach and…" Andi looked up and realized her best friend was stuck in a trance, still only wearing her undergarments. She grabbed Emma's shirt and whipped it at her face. "Uh, hello! Earth to Emma! The bell's about to ring. Also I've been talking for the past five minutes, not that you noticed…"

"I'm sorry," the witch sighed, slipping her shirt on over her head. "I'm just… feeling a little down."

"What's wrong?" Andi pulled on her own shirt and did up the buttons. "Is it the movie? Because we voted fair and square: Phillip, Jax, and I all said we didn't want to see—"

Just then, a group of giggling freshmen hurried over to the besties.

"You're Jax Novoa's girlfriend, right?" the one with pin straight blonde hair asked the Chosen One, unable to contain her grin. Her friends leaned over her shoulders, eager to hear the clarification.

Emma forced a smile. "That's me."

The freshmen erupted into squeals, bouncing up and down.

"You are SO LUCKY!" the brunette gushed.

"Seriously!" the redhead added. "He is SO HOT!"

Emma absentmindedly fingered the hem of her shirt. "I've noticed…"

The girls, however, didn't notice her mood; they were already going off about Jax's sexy arms and perfect teeth and _that dirt bike, though!_

The bell rang, signaling the end of Emma's misery. For now.

The glittery girl grabbed her books and followed the flow of girls headed for the door when Andi grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hold up." The guardian held up her hands. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Andi…"

"Emma, this is your official guardian you're talking to. You can't fool me!" The feisty girl took a seat on one bench and patted the one across from it. "Come on. Talk to me."

The witch sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that week—and it was only Tuesday. Nonetheless, she complied, resting her books on her lap and crossing her legs at the ankle. "Okay… Well, it's just…" She threw her hands up with frustration. "All these girls I don't even know are always telling me how lucky I am to be dating Jax!"

Andi nodded. "Trust me, I don't get it either."

Emma glared at her best friend. "It's not that I don't get it. I do. I definitely do. But… I mean, when's the last time you heard someone tell Jax he's lucky to be dating me?"

The guardian scrunched up her face, deep in thought. "Well. I'd say I've heard Dawniel say it, but I'm pretty sure he's trying to save that .002% of dignity he had left because I actually haven't."

"Daniel's my ex; he doesn't count. I mean random guys we don't even know. Have you ever heard them say 'Wow, Jax, your girlfriend sure is hot!'?"

"No," Andi said slowly, "because Jax would kill them if they did that."

Emma threw her head back and groaned. "Forget it." She picked up her books once more and started for the door.

"Wait, wait!" Andi got to her feet as well. "I'm sorry, I'm just not following."

"It's not that I want other guys to be looking at me and making comments to Jax. It's just that…" She felt pressure behind her eyes, which was never a good sign. "Sometimes I worry people think he could do better."

Andi's jaw dropped. "You're not serious."

"Oh, I'm serious."

"Emma! No one thinks that. And even if they did, Jax sure as hell doesn't! He's so nauseatingly in love with you, he thinks you're practically perfect…" She grimaced.

"I just want to look good for him."

"What part of 'practically perfect' did you not hear? He thinks you're gorgeous. And so do I."

Emma offered a weak smile. "Thanks, Andi, but it's not like I can expect you to understand. You've got the perfect body."

"I do?" She glanced down to check herself out. She smirked and popped her collar. "I, uh, guess I do." Then she remembered the situation at hand and awkwardly cleared her throat. "That's only because I'm on the swim team! Plus my entire family is thin-boned."

"I just want people to think Jax is as lucky to have me as I am to have him," the witch explained quietly.

"Well, if you're really having body image issues, just exercise." She glanced away then added, "And eat the opposite of what I eat."

"I just wish I knew where to start. Besides scrapbooking, I've never really done anything physical, so I—"

"Cruz! Alonso!" The gym teacher stuck her head in the door and blew her whistle. "The bell rang two minutes ago. Get to your next class!"

The girls hurried out of the locker room, made a quick stop at their lockers, and bolted for the cafeteria. Luckily, no one cared if you were late to lunch, so they didn't get in trouble. Jax and Phillip were already waiting for them at their usual table.

"Remember," Andi said as the girls got in the lunch line, "opposite of me."

While Andi loaded up on pepperoni pizza and a bag of cheddar chips, Emma stuck to a salad with light dressing and a yogurt.

For the first half of the period, lunch went normally. The couples shared cutesy moments, Andi told stories about her weird family, Phillip and Jax talked about sports…

And then things took a different turn: Daniel angrily stalked into the lunchroom, followed by a chuckling Mia. A relentless Gigi and Sebastian chased after them.

Emma crinkled her eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"Guess we're about to find out," Andi replied, following her table's gaze over to the spectacle.

"Daniel, are you embarrassed you had to be saved by a girl?" Gigi questioned, trying to shove her microphone in the Sharks captain's face. Sebastian got it all on film with Camera 1. "Or do you think this is a perfect reminder to all that one sex is not stronger than the other?"

Daniel stopped in his tracks and whirled around. "For the last time, she only had to save me because I forgot to eat breakfast this morning! Otherwise, I could've lifted that barbell up just fine."

Mia snorted. "I beg to differ. Yo, camera guy." She snapped twice and Sebastian quickly swiveled her way. The Kanay took the mic out of Gigi's hand and said to the camera, "I think it's very clear Daniel's chicken arms, _not_ his lack of breakfast, are to blame for the hundred-pound barbell nearly crushing his neck. And yes, this is a great reminder one sex is not stronger than the other."

"I do not have—"

But Gigi stole her mic back and interrupted Daniel before he could finish. "There you have it! Mia Black has confirmed Daniel Miller's chicken arms are to blame for his near-death experience in the weight room, and it is quite possible for females to be stronger than males. This is Miss Information, signing off."

Daniel growled and stormed off to the lunch line. Mia shook her head and followed after him.

"Pfft, well that was embarrassing," Jax commented.

"Daniel… _bawwwk_," Phillip added.

While the others laughed, Emma pushed out her chair and tried to slip away from the table unnoticed.

However, she had only taken a couple of steps when her boyfriend questioned, "Where you going?"

"Um, I forgot to get the English homework from Mia," she replied, hoping Jax wouldn't realize she and Mia didn't even have the same teacher.

When she arrived in the lunch line, the witch tapped the Kanay on the shoulder.

Mia turned around and smiled. "Oh, hey, Emma. Did you hear what just happened? How great was that?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Emma's voice was lowered. Daniel was just up ahead of them, and while he appeared to be stewing too much over Mia bringing his chicken arms to the attention of the whole school to take note of their conversation, she didn't want to risk it. "Do you think… Well…" She bit her lip, blushing slightly.

"What is it?" Mia grabbed a paper dish full of mac &amp;… what was supposed to be cheese… and placed it on her tray. She grimaced; there was a reason she usually brought from home.

"Would you mind if I worked out with you sometime?" Emma blurted.

The Kanay turned to face her, eyebrow already arching. "Seriously?" She motioned in Daniel's direction. "He isn't always so amusing, you know."

"I've just decided I'd like to get into shape and thought I could use a buddy."

Mia narrowed her eyes, clearly suspicious. This _was_ Emma Glitter Alonso, after all. Not exactly the sweating type. "Oookay. I skip lunch Tuesdays and Thursdays to go to the workout room. Think you're up for it?"

"Totally!"

Even Emma didn't believe herself.

* * *

When Thursday arrived, Emma told Jax her dad had asked for some help in his office so she'd be missing lunch.

Mia was waiting for her in the workout room, decked out head to toe in red Nike gear. Immediately she bit her lip and stifled a laugh.

"What?" Emma asked wearily.

"Really?" The Kanay motioned to the witch's "workout" clothes: an old teddy bear T-shirt, pink Soffe shorts, and a pair of old sneakers. "That's what you're wearing to work out in?"

"I don't own sportswear like you!"

"Then just, uh…" Mia twirled her finger and raised her eyebrows. "Replicate my outfit."

Emma looked uncomfortable. "Uh… that's okay."

"What's wrong?"

The witch looked away. "I'm not comfortable wearing just a sports bra…"

"Why not? Is it Daniel? Because honestly, he hardly even looks this way. He's usually too busy showing off to the guys how much he can't lift."

"It's not that. It's just…" Reluctantly, she waved a hand toward Mia's tiny torso. "My stomach doesn't look like that."

"And my boobs don't look like _that_," Mia deadpanned, motioning to Emma's decent-sized chest. "You get what you get. Change."

After changing into a pink sports bra, spandex shorts, and sneakers with matching socks, and after throwing her hair into a ponytail, Emma was ready to start the workout… or as ready as she'd ever be.

Mia started her off with some basic stretches. Once the girls were warmed up, they each climbed on a treadmill. Mia had Emma start with a low speed and incline and slowly she raised each, just a tad. After the treadmill came the stair stepper. After the stair stepper came lifting, but by that point, Emma already felt dead.

"C'mon, Emma, you can do this," Mia encouraged. "This is upper body strength! You should be a pro; you are a scrapbooker, after all."

The witch groaned. Getting to lie down on the weight bench was a small mercy. Her heart was racing and her mouth tasted like blood, not to mention sweat was dripping down her face.

"This is easy," the Kanay assured. "I'm only giving you ten pounds to start off with."

"By start off with," Emma panted, "can you mean for all of today?"

"Fine," Mia agreed. "We'll stick with ten for today. But next week, we're increasing little by little."

As tempting as it was to use magic to cheat, Emma refrained and pushed the barbell up the old fashioned way. Her arms wobbled, but Mia spotted her and told her she wouldn't let the weight fall on her.

By the end of the period, Emma was exhausted.

"How do you do this twice a week?" she asked Mia in the locker room, fanning herself with her hand.

"Over time you build up endurance. Like with running. When I first started, I could hardly go a quarter mile without feeling like I was gonna puke. Now? I do a mile each morning before school, piece of cake."

Emma's eyes practically popped out of her head. "Every morning?"

"Yep." Mia smoothed down her uniform shirt and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Wanna join me tomorrow?"

"Maybe some other time…"

The Kanay placed a hand on the witch's shoulder. "Hey, don't get discouraged. This was only your first day. You'll improve; I promise."

* * *

To Emma's surprise, she really did build up her endurance. For the next month, she joined Mia in the workout room every Tuesday and Thursday. Sometimes she'd even accompany her new friend for a morning run, which was slowly becoming less of a killer, too.

By the end of October, Emma noticed some changes in herself. She was able to go at a higher level on the stair stepper, as well as a faster pace and higher incline on the treadmill. She was able to lift a fifty-pound barbell with Mia spotting her. And she felt overall more confident. It wasn't even necessarily about her physical appearance; she just felt refreshed, and… better.

It was a chilly Friday evening in November when Emma's secret finally came out. She and her Jaxy were cuddling on her couch under some blankets, watching movies and eating popcorn (she allowed herself some unhealthy snacks on special occasions) when his phone went off. Emma wasn't the snooping type, but out of instinct, she happened to glance toward the noise. Phillip's name popped up on the screen, along with the message **Are we still on for our sleepover tonight, bro?**

Feeling particularly mischievous, Emma snatched the phone and used a spell to bypass Jax's passcode. By the time he realized, she was already in the middle of typing a reply to her best friend's boyfriend.

"Whaaat are you doing?" Jax asked, reaching a hand her way.

The witch giggled, holding the device out of his reach. "Just sending Phillip a text about your sleepover."

The wizard's eyes narrowed, not even trying to hide how curious and amused he was. "And what might this text say?"

"'Sorry, I can't make it. I'm spending the night at my Em's on her couch. I love her soooo much. Also, Andi's spending the night, too, winky face. I think I'll ask her to sleep on the couch with me.'"

Jax's eyes widened. "Emma, no! He'll think you're serious!"

"Nooo, he'll think _you're _serious."

"Emma!" Jax leaned over her to try and grab his phone, but she was already on the move. She leaned back over the couch, trying to keep control of the object, when he managed to nick it. The phone sailed through the air and landed at the front door.

Emma literally climbed over the back of the couch and scrambled to reach the device before her boyfriend. And to both of their surprises, she did!

"Aaaand…" Emma's thumb hovered over the 'send' button, but before she could press it, Jax grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her. She squealed and dropped the phone once more, only this time no one made a mad dash for it. Emma screamed through her laughter for him to stop, but Jax kept tickling her until they were both so weak they collapsed on the carpet.

Emma slowly regained control of her breathing, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jax's arms were still wrapped around her torso, and she decided to enjoy the moment by placing her hands on top of his. But then his hands started to wander almost curiously, lightly pressing down at different places on her stomach.

He sat up and furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that the beginning of a six pack I feel?"

She anxiously sat up beside him. "Maaaybe."

"Emma Alonso, have you been _working out?_"

She bit her lip and nodded.

He chuckled. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day you took an interest in anything even remotely athletic. Besides scrapbooking, of course," he added with a smirk.

"I just want to look good for you is all," she replied in a shy voice.

Jax blinked, utterly dumbfounded. "You _want_ to look good for me? Emma, I've found you stunning since the day I met you!"

She shrugged. "I just… want people to think we're equal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" She shrugged again, hugging her newly toned legs to her pre-abs. She looked beyond adorable. "Everyone's always telling me how lucky I am to have you. I just want them to think you're equally as lucky to have me."

Her boyfriend stared. And stared. And stared.

"Say something!" Emma finally exclaimed.

Jax shook his head. "You're crazy." He pulled her in for a hug. "Emma, I've been considering myself the luckiest guy in the world since the day we got together. Since before then. All the times you forgave me… All the times you believed in me when no one else did…" He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "_I love you_, Emma Alonso. You don't have to prove yourself to me."

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You looked perfect the day we met; you look perfect now. I promise."

She smiled and leaned forward. Their lips met in a cute, loving kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Very possible."

A few paces behind them, Jax's phone went off with another text.

The couple's eyes lit up.

"It's mine!" they exclaimed at the same time, diving for the object once more.


	4. Summer's Not Hot Without You

**A/N: Before we get into this installment of _Soulmate Sessions_, I simply must give a shoutout to one of my lovely reviewers, NotReallyAHipster. She left me a long review last chapter and as you may know long reviews make me happy. :) So thank you, girl! You're awesome!**

**Next: I wasn't sure about where to upload this. I considered uploading it as its own oneshot as it's a bit different than the others in this collection, but then I decided since this _is_ Jemma, I'd include it here.**

**Warning: I intentionally wrote Daniel out of character in this oneshot for comedic purposes. If you like him and are easily offended, I recommend skipping this chapter.**

**Enjoy. x3  
**

* * *

Summary

It's the summer before junior year and Emma and Jax are still broken up. However, we all know the soulmates can't resist each other, and this particular day over summer vacation is no exception.

* * *

Emma Alonso frowned as she scrolled through her Instagram feed. Ten minutes ago, her ex-boyfriend Jax Novoa had posted a shirtless selfie in what appeared to be some sort of gym—and it already had three-hundred likes! Not to mention sixty-three comments from girls in Miami and Sydney alike. Mostly they just left heart-eyes and fire emojis, but sometimes they'd give him a "tbh."

_** amberrossen33:** Tbh I miss you so much! Sophomore year was NOT the same without the life of the party. You MUST visit home soon. Rate: 11 ;)_

_**heatherb123:** Tbh you're the only reason I didn't leave IHS for cyber last year. Can't wait for junior year with you!_

_**missgenevievehart:** Tbh Sydney is ass without you. When I'm sad, I close my eyes and go back to the night my parents were out of town and you convinced me to throw The Best Pool Party Ever. Damn, we made a lot of memories that night… You need to come home immediately. I miss you. x3 Rate: you already know._

_** druedasharks:** Tbh you should be promoted to Sharks captain. The Dolphins would be so intimidated when they saw your abs. The abs make the man. And you are one good-looking man._

Emma's eyebrows crinkled with concern when she got to that last one. Maddie would definitely be having a "talk" with her boyfriend about his comment… Either way, it was a nice albeit strange distraction from the other comments, especially the one from Jax's pool party slu—er, _pal_—Genevieve Hart.

Though she really was the S-L word; Emma may or may not have creeped on her pictures and found she was half naked and/or partying in practically all of them. She also may or may not have creeped so far back she found a picture from the infamous pool party. Genevieve and Jax were both in their swim wear—she in a tiny neon pink bikini; he in a pair of black swim trunks. She was sitting on his lap, arms thrown around him as they made out. The skank hadn't even bothered to set her red Solo cup of bad decisions down somewhere beforehand; she was practically spilling it behind his back. And his hands were practically on her ass! Oh, how Emma wanted to jump into the picture, push them both into the pool, and—

_Stop._ She closed her eyes and exhaled, willing the fantasy away. This wasn't like her. She was just irrationally jealous right now because she was on her period.

One of the many joys of being a woman: crazy emotions every time that time of the month arrived. Emma knew herself well enough to know that was a bad time for her to check social media. She was usually pretty good about staying away from it, too. But when you've been waiting thirty minutes for your boyfriend to return from the store with a package of pads, your mind tends to find a way to make bad ideas sound like good ones.

Where was Daniel, anyway? Seriously, it wasn't that hard to find the feminine needs isle, but if he really couldn't find it, he always could have asked an employee to point him in the right direction. Emma sighed and pulled her blanket up higher. She was curled up on her living room couch in front of a rerun of _America's Next Top Model_, but it was nearly over now. Apparently she'd spent a longer time creeping on Ms. Slutty Australian than she'd realized.

For a split second, Emma considered forcing Daniel to take a selfie with her when he returned. She'd make sure they looked really cute and happy, she'd make the caption all romantic and nauseating… But she had to remind herself she'd already made too many bad decisions today: 1) Staring at Jax's rather arousing selfie for twenty seconds too long. 2) Stalking the comments. 3) Clicking on Genevieve's profile and intentionally looking for proof of this pool party. 4) Staring at Jax's selfie _again_. She didn't need to add "5) Posting a picture with Daniel to try and make Jax jealous." to that list.

Rational Emma would have reasoned that pool party had happened before Jax even met her. Rational Emma wouldn't have wanted to make her _ex_-boyfriend jealous. But Rational Emma had packed her bags and left two days ago and wouldn't be returning for another four.

At least Jax hadn't replied to Genevieve's comment. Then again, he hadn't replied to _anyone_ on that picture.

Emma's heart started to thud in her chest that way it always did when she got an idea. She knew it was a bad one, but that irrational, hormonal part of her didn't even try to push the thought away.

_You could leave a comment and see if he replies to _you_._

She swallowed hard and looked over her shoulder. The front door hadn't budged; Daniel still wasn't back yet…

Emma found Jax's picture once more and clicked on the "Comment" button. Her thumbs hovered over the on-screen keypad, the cursor blinking, waiting for her to figure out what to type. And then, all at once, she knew. The overwhelming urge to cry surged through her as she poured her heart out.

_**glitteryem16:** Tbh… I know I haven't known you as long as your friends from Australia have, but I feel like I miss you just as much, if not more. It's been so weird not getting into trouble with you these past few weeks! I'm not sure where you are but I hope you'll be back in Miami soon. I wish I'd known you were going somewhere so I could have said goodbye… I guess I'll just have to throw you a welcome-back party to make up for it hehe. P.S. If you really want a workout, try scrapbooking. It takes a lot of upper body strength, you know. ;)_

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she pressed "Send." She could tell herself that was her period talking all she liked; it wasn't going to make the all too real raw aching in her heart go away.

Suddenly the front door flew open with such force the doorknob made a dent in the wall. Daniel stomped in, hunched over and carrying a plastic bag. "Here," he grumbled, holding the bag over the couch and waiting impatiently for her to take it. "I got you your gross girl items."

Emma quickly wiped her tears away and grabbed the bag. "Thanks, Danny. And they're not gross; they're something I need for a natural pro—" Her face contorted when she saw what was inside the bag. "Uh, Danny?"

"What?!" he yelled, fiercely scratching the back of his knee.

"If this is your way of telling me you'd like to take our relationship to the next... _past_ the next three levels, it's not a good one…"

"What are you trying to say?!"

Emma blinked with exasperation. She threw her blanket off, extracted the small box from the plastic bag, and got to her feet. "These are condoms!"

"Yah," Daniel said in a voice that oozed _duh_. "That's the same brand I get Melanie."

The Chosen One's jaw hit the floor. "She's ten!"

"Why are you telling me? I'm not the one who decides when girls start…" He made a face as though he'd just caught a whiff of Daniel. "_Bleeding_ down there!"

His girlfriend could only stare, completely flabbergasted by whatever was happening.

The front door opened again. This time it was Daniel's mother Christine who entered.

"Hey, Daniel, I just wanted to ask if you could babysit to—" She froze when she laid eyes on the box in Emma's hands.

Emma desperately grasped for words, thanking God it wasn't her father she had to try to explain this to. "Mrs. Miller, I swear, this is not what it looks like—"

"Really?" the woman demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Because it looks like you wanted my son to do something inappropriate with you."

"No!" Emma exclaimed.

"Ew." Daniel scrunched up his nose. "I don't want to bleed down there, too."

"Daniel!" Emma snapped, face going beet red. "Mrs. Miller, there's been a huge misunderstanding. See, I asked Daniel to go to the store and buy me some pads, but—"

"Wait." Christine held up her hands, her face immediately changing from angry to fearful. "_He_ bought those? For you?"

"Y-Yeah!" Emma stammered. "I'm not sure why, but—"

"Let me see that." The woman took the box out of the witch's hands. She examined it for only a quick moment before leaning her head back and groaning, "Danny, for the last time, Trojan is not a brand of pads!"

"They're the same thing!" he insisted, scratching the back of his knee even harder.

"No!" Christine told him. "They're not!"

"Well what's the difference?!"

"Pads are something girls wear in their underwear—"

"Ew," Daniel grunted again.

"—when they're menstruating. Condoms are something guys wear when…"

Her son blinked at her blankly, waiting for her to finish. "When they what, Mom?"

Christine shared a look with Emma. "You two haven't…"

"We've kissed twice," Emma said flatly.

"Right." Christine cleared her throat and turned back to her son. "Danny, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"The ointment isn't working," he said immediately, a flash of pain crossing his features. There was only so much scratching he could do before he broke skin.

"I'm talking about school. Is there a class you were supposed to be repeating this summer…?"

He slowly, defensively crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Danny…"

"I DON'T NEED TO TAKE HEALTH CLASS A FOURTH TIME!" he exploded.

"Yes you do," Emma groaned.

"Okay. You," she pointed to her son, "head on home. You," she pointed at Emma, "you and I are going to have a talk."

"Is Dad back from his two-year vacation yet?" Daniel asked, stoop-squatting toward the front door.

Christine closed her eyes and deeply inhaled. "No."

"I'm using his underwear to clot," he decided just as the door closed behind him.

Emma looked disgusted. "He's using his dad's underwear to—"

"Listen, Emma." Christine placed one hand on the girl's shoulder while handing her the box of condoms with the other. "I think you should hold onto these."

The witch's eyes grew wide. "What?! No way! If my dad saw—"

"I think he'd prefer you be safe than give birth to a binational baby at the age of sixteen."

Emma gulped. "B-Binational?" she squeaked.

The hint of a smirk appeared on Christine's lips. "I've seen the way you and that Australian boy look at each other. If you two get back together and decide to…" She raised her eyebrows pointedly. "Well, I'd just want you to be safe."

"Um." Emma's face was officially ten shades of red. "I-I think he'd... already have some..."

Christine's mouth twitched, a slight flash of desperation crossing her eyes. "Please," she begged, "please just take them. We already have three boxes at home from when Daniel made grocery runs for Melanie! If I bring home a fourth, Rick will never come back."

Taking pity on the woman, Emma agreed to hold onto the box. She could always make it invisible or throw it out later.

"Thank you." Christine headed for the door, but before she left, she added over her shoulder, "Oh, and Emma? I'm rooting for you and Jax."

And she was gone.

Before Emma even had time to process what had just happened, her phone went off with a new notification. She walked back over to the couch and peered at the device—only for her stomach to drop right out of her body.

Jax had replied to her comment.

Emma typed in her passcode faster than ever before, hands shaking as she waited for her Instagram app to load. After what seemed like forever, it finally did.

_**preparetobejaxd:** **glitteryem16** Em! It's great to hear from you. I miss you, too… so much. I should be back by the end of August. This party better have some cake for me to smash in your face. You can make a collage about it when you're working out. ;) See you soon. P.S. Your new profile pic is beautiful._

Emma's heart soared out of her chest. Her profile picture was a silly shot Andi had taken of her at the beach a few days ago. She had a drenched purple tank top and denim shorts on over top her bathing suit. Her hair was wet and stringy from the sea water and any trace of the makeup she'd put on that morning had been washed away hours ago. She was grinning and sticking her tongue out at the camera, eyes closed.

Jax found that beautiful. Jax had publicly told the world he found Emma's natural beauty beautiful.

Genevieve Hart would probably see that comment. And when she did, she would stop wondering why she hadn't received a reply herself. Maybe she'd even put on some clothes.

Emma hugged her phone to her chest, smiling with sincerity.

She couldn't wait until the end of August.


	5. As It Begins, So Shall It End

**A/N: I kept debating between setting this during their sophomore or junior year, but I realized most of this fits better with season 2, so I chose sophomore year. Just pretend the Phillip storyline from season 3 happened a year earlier. And the spell Jax used to spy on the Council.  
**

* * *

Summary

The sophomore class is going on a week-long field trip, and Jax sees this as the perfect opportunity to win over his Em. Not to mention Daniel might accidentally, um, "help"...

* * *

It was springtime, also known to teens in Miami as time for Iridium High School's annual sophomore class field trip. Each year, the entire class got to choose one destination anywhere in the state of Florida and the school funded the trip. It was a week-long event sure to create lasting memories, and this year definitely wasn't going to be any different.

The class had chosen an amusement park in northwestern Florida. The buses were set to leave at four in the morning, and Principal Alonso had made sure to inform his students of this repeatedly. There was no way any of them could have the wrong time.

Which was why Jax had sent a few magical obstacles Daniel's way to guarantee he'd be late.

"I'm sure he knew the time…" Emma frowned down at her phone and shivered. She'd sent Daniel three text messages but he hadn't responded to any of them. And she was getting rather cold standing out in the über early morning air waiting for him.

"Maybe he changed his mind about going," Andi suggested as her boyfriend Phillip handed her his sweatshirt. She smiled and pulled it on. "It is a whole six hours away, Em. Has he ever been so far away from his mommy?"

"I won't mind being away from mine…" Phillip added, an awkward expression crossing his face.

Emma glared at her best friend. "Ha ha, very f-f-funny." She wrapped her arms around herself tighter. She could have sworn it was getting chillier by the second…

…which it was. From inside one of the eight transportation buses, Jax put down his window (never letting up on the temperature-dropping spell he'd cast on the adorable witch) and shouted, "Aren't you cold, Em?"

The witch looked up at his attractive Australian face and smiled. "I-I-I'm fine, r-really."

"You don't look fine, Emma."

She turned to discover her father was at her side. He'd climbed off the bus at the front just to check on her.

"I-I'm okay, Dad. J-Just waiting for Daniel."

A look of disgust washed over the man's face upon hearing the thing's name. "Why can't you wait for him from inside one of the buses where there's heat?"

"Because she wants to make sure they ride the same bus so they can sit together," Andi replied, clasping her hands and blinking up at the sky. It was far too early in the morning for her to deal with Dawniel, therefore she was laying on the sarcasm rather thick.

However, she hadn't thought her words through. Francisco's eyes widened. "You and Mr. Miller? Sitting together? For six hours?"

Emma internally cursed Andi for putting her in this position. "Dad, please don't—"

"I don't think so, Emma. What if he…" The man's nostrils flared. "…tries to touch you?"

Andi and Phillip snickered while Emma's face went red. "There will be people all around us!"

"You don't really think that'd stop that creep, do you?"

Before the witch could reply, Jax (who had been happily watching this little show from the bus) spoke up again. "Mr. Alonso, Emma could sit with me, if that'd make you more comfortable."

The girl's eyes widened. "N—"

"That's a great idea, Jax!" Francisco clapped one hand on his daughter's back while motioning to Jax's bus with the other. "Go on, Em."

She glared up at her ex-boyfriend who only smiled pleasantly as she climbed the stairs. Andi loudly celebrated about finally being allowed to get on a bus and go to sleep as she and Phillip followed.

When Emma reached the top of the stairs, she found Sebastian and his camera coming down the aisle. The boy was shaking his head and mumbling something about "Gigi's gonna be so mad" as he descended the bus steps and boarded the bus behind them. The witch's mouth dropped as she walked the whole way to the back of the bus and took the seat next to Jax. "Did you kick Sebastian out of the seat?"

"Of course I did." The wizard raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to sit by him? You're much prettier."

Emma tried to scowl. She really did. But when her face went from freezing to burning in two seconds flat, it was a little hard to effectively look scary. Andi and Phillip had taken the only other available seat (the one in the very front), and there was no one else on this bus the witch liked to talk to. Besides Jax. Somehow she knew this was not coincidental…

Suddenly Andi burst out laughing, capturing the whole bus's attention. "Oh that is too good!" Everyone followed her gaze to the sidewalk. Daniel had been running to make it on time, but tripped over his own luggage and wound up falling on Emma's father in the process. The man clearly looked pissed as he pointed at the bus farthest away from his daughter's. Daniel pleaded, but Francisco was resolute and literally dragged the boy and his luggage to the bus at the front.

The same bus Francisco was riding.

Jax smirked. _I didn't even plan that one!_

Emma's shoulders dropped. She leaned back in her seat and covered her face with her hands. "Great. Just great."

"Why so down, Em?" The wizard removed his leather jacket as he spoke. "You get to sit next to me for the next six hours, and…" He draped the jacket over her shoulders. "Now you won't be cold."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Emma immediately felt a wave of feels crash over her. How could she not? The school bad boy had just given her his (extremely good-smelling) jacket and flirted with her. Hell, he'd totally set this whole thing up just to spend time with her!

But she was dating Daniel… The question was: did she want to be?

Emma sighed, trying not to meet her ex's dreamy eyes. She needed to hold on to some of her control! "Thanks…"

Jax pretended to pout. "That's not very enthusiastic."

She tried not to smirk.

"Look at me."

"No."

"Look at me!"

"Nooo!" She giggled as his hand—his strong, masculine hand… focus, Emma!—playfully grabbed her chin and tilted it toward him. She found that she couldn't stop grinning no matter how hard she tried. Finally she surrendered and met his eyes. "Yes?"

His grin mirrored hers. "I think you're enjoying this."

She bit her lip. "Whatever…"

The bus rumbled and the next thing anyone knew they were en route to the amusement park.

Jax settled into the seat and pulled his Em close. She bit her lip once more as she glanced around; no Gigi, no Sebastian, everyone sitting around them seemed too groggy to send in tips to Miss Information… seemed like a pretty safe bet. She rested her head on his chest as he snaked an arm around her waist. She really was tired…

"Have a nice rest, beautiful," he whispered, kissing the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep.

/ /

The buses arrived at the hotel at around 10:30 am.

"Alright, people!" Francisco boomed into a megaphone. He had nearly four hundred teenagers to capture the attention of, and he'd been working with this age group long enough to know amplifying his voice was necessary. "Listen up! We will be going to the amusement park from noon to eight at night."

A chorus of cheers interrupted him for a moment.

"But first we need to check in to our rooms!" He extracted a folded up sheet of paper from his pocket and began to unfold it. "I have your room assignments here…"

Andi clasped Emma's hand. "This is it. This is the moment we've been waiting for."

On the other side of the crowd, Maddie clasped Katie's and Sophie's hands. "Let's hope they have rooms of three!"

To the side, her boyfriend Diego crossed his fingers, closed his eyes, and chanted, "Please be with Jax, please be with Jax, please be with Jax…"

Just as Francisco was about to read off the first assignment, a hotel employee jogged out the front door and stopped next to the man. He whispered something in his ear then sent out a text.

"Oh. That's odd…" Francisco cleared his throat and spoke into his megaphone as several cell phones went off with text notifications. "Ladies and gentlemen, it appears there's been a mistake. Your rooms have been reassigned and are being texted to you right now."

The employee leaned over his shoulder and added something that made the man's eyes go wide.

"CO-ED?!"

From the back of the crowd, Gigi and Sebastian smirked and high-fived.

"But they're in high school!" the principal protested to the retreating employee's back. "They have hormones! How can this be allowed?"

No one paid attention to him, though; they were too busy checking their phones.

"Ughhhhhh." Andi threw her head back and groaned as though she was in severe physical pain. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I only wish." Jax was standing right behind her, holding up his phone with the same assignment. "Guess we're roommates."

Andi made some more dying whale noises and poked her bestie. "Emma, please switch with me."

"Um," Emma squeaked, staring at her phone. "Actually, I…"

"Em!" Daniel ran through the crowd, nearly knocking some people over as he went. "There you are. Did you see?" He was grinning from ear to ear, cell phone in hand.

Suddenly Jax's face darkened. "See what?"

"We're roommates," Emma announced nervously. She'd never roomed with a boy before, let alone her boyfriend. Maybe this new freedom should have excited her, but more than anything she was anxious. How was she going to get changed? If she used magic, Daniel would be uncomfortable. If she took off her shirt in front of him, she would be uncomfortable. _I guess I could always go in the bathroom…_

She was so zoned out, she hadn't noticed Jax ranting up a storm about how this was "inappropriate for kids their age" and "can't Mr. Alonso do something about this?" Then he noticed Gigi and Sebastian on the outskirts of the crowd, looking suspicious as ever, and suddenly he got it.

"HEY!" he shouted, storming on over to the gossipers. "Change back the room assignments. Now."

Gigi nonchalantly raised a shoulder. "Eh. No can do."

"Gigi, I'm serious—"

"And I was serious when I told Sebastian to get the scoop on your bus this morning," the female Rueda twin snapped. "But I guess some things just don't turn out the way we'd like."

Jax turned to glare at the mop-headed boy. "You _tattled_ on me?"

Sebastian averted his eyes, well aware the Australian and his impressive arm muscles could pummel him in a fight.

"Don't yell at Sebastian," Gigi said defensively, placing a hand on her cameraman's shoulder. This made the boy noticeably light up with glee. "He was only doing his job."

And with that, the two were gone to find their next scoop.

If Jax hadn't been so steamed, he would have respected Sebastian for doing what he had to do to get on his woman's good side. However, the sight of the string bean smiling down at Jax's soul mate… the thought of the string bean watching Emma get undressed… the thought of the string bean _undressing _Emma… that made Jax want to kill him. Or the next person who walked his way for that matter.

/ /

Jax's imagination had certainly gotten the better of him. His fears couldn't have been more different than what actually went down that night.

After spending a nice day at the amusement park in their group, Daniel and Emma awkwardly returned to their suite. Just as Daniel was about to close the door, Francisco grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulled him out of the room, and hissed in his ear, "If you even think about doing something inappropriate with my daughter, Mr. Miller, I will kill you, and I will make sure no one finds your remains. Do you understand me?"

The tall boy literally started sweating. "Y-Yes, sir. I wouldn't dream of… w-what you're implying, sir."

The man snorted. "Sure you wouldn't."

Daniel, ready to pee his pants, returned to his and Emma's room and shut the door at lightning speed. He was just starting to feel safe when the door sprung open and Francisco popped his head in. Daniel screamed and fell on the floor.

"And just remember," he said, holding up a key card, "as the advisor of this trip, I have a card that opens every room occupied by my students. I could pop in at any time." He hatefully stared The Miller down for a few more seconds for good measure before leaving for his own room.

Daniel pushed the door closed with his foot and collapsed on the carpet, breathing heavily.

Emma emerged from the bathroom, wearing a pair of purple pajamas. She'd missed the entire ordeal. "Danny?" she asked with confusion. "What happened?"

He sighed. "You don't wanna know…"

His girlfriend shrugged and strode across the room. She paused when she reached the middle of the two beds. "Uh…" Her face heated up awkwardly. "Do you… have a preference…?"

"Oh! Uh…" Daniel got to his feet and looked around just as uncomfortably. "N-No, uh, you can take whichever you'd like."

Emma smiled at the floor and took the bed closest to the window.

"I'm gonna shower… if that's okay with you!" Daniel announced, nearly tripping over his own feet on his way to the bathroom.

"It's fine. I can shower in the morning. I'll just watch some TV."

He nodded and disappeared into the small room, locking the door behind him.

Emma sighed and sprawled out on her bed. How was she going to make it through the night? She'd never felt so uncomfortable in her life!

/ /

In the room directly across the hall, Jax was knelt down on the ground, pressing his ear to the door. He could hear a maid's cart being rolled across the carpet… Sophie complaining to Gigantor Joshua that he'd gotten her the wrong snack from the vending machine… but he couldn't hear what was going on in Emma and Daniel's suite.

Tentatively, he cast the spell he'd used outside the nurse's office to eavesdrop on the Council. If he even heard his Em moaning because of anyone but him, let alone _Daniel Horatio Miller_…

Andi snorted somewhere behind him, startling him enough to bring him out of his paranoid thoughts. "Pressing your magical ear to the door? Really?"

"Don't judge," Jax shot back as he turned to look at her. "Tell me you wouldn't do the same if Phillip got roomed with—" He stopped short when he took in what she was wearing: a sports bra and… "Are those my boxers?"

She grinned as she flopped back onto her bed. "Yep! And they are cooooomfyyyyy."

It took the wizard a moment to process this new, extremely strange development. He shrugged. "If you really want to wear something that's touched my—"

"I had them cleaned twice; they're good."

He stood and got rid of his magical ear, realizing this was his chance. "Fine. I'll let you wear my underwear if you call Emma and ask what she's doing."

Andi's hand had been reaching toward the nightstand for a bag of BBQ chips, but now it paused mid-air. "You're not serious."

"That's the deal." He smirked, stepping closer to her. "Otherwise I might just have to cast a spell to take them back. Right now."

Somewhere deep down, Andi had to know he wouldn't actually do that—he didn't want to scar himself—but nonetheless she rapidly grabbed her phone and dialed Emma's number. She placed the phone on speaker and set it in the middle of the bed. Jax sat on the edge, praying for her to answer.

On the second ring, she did.

"Hi, Andi!" Emma's glittery and cheerful voice greeted. Jax felt like a hundred-pound weight had been lifted off his chest. "What's up?"

She raised an eyebrow at the wizard, waiting for a cue. He circled his hand, telling her to wing it.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering what you were up to."

The witch giggled that adorable giggle of hers. "So you called? Don't tell me you were too lazy to walk the whole three feet across the hallway and knock on the door."

"I didn't know what was going on in there!" Andi raised her voice false-defensively. "For all I knew, you and Mr. Mama's Boy were getting it on." Jax glared at her murderously. She gave him an Emma-would-never-forgive-you-if-you-killed-me-so-_ha_ smile in response.

"Andi!" Emma hissed. "Where's Jax?"

"In the shower. Why?"

The witch exhaled with relief. "The last thing I need is for him to hear you and think you're serious."

"I am serious!"

"Well we weren't! We…" The witch moved around and when she next spoke, her voice was muffled, a dead giveaway she was holding her hand up to her mouth. "We're both really uncomfortable with this arrangement. Daniel's been in the shower for like half an hour. I think he's avoiding me."

_Smart boy_, Jax thought of Daniel for the first time in his life.

"Hmm," Andi mused. "So no smooching? No sharing a bed? No—"

"No," Emma curtly cut her off. "None of that. I'll be relieved when this whole week is over… Oh, Daniel just turned off the water! I gotta go!"

_Click._

Andi tilted her head. "Satisfied?"

"I guess…" Of course Jax still wasn't happy with the arrangement, but he certainly felt better than he had before Andi made the call.

A snapping noise brought him out of his thoughts. Andi had just snapped the waistband of his boxers—the ones she was wearing. Then she laughed like someone who needed help. "Man, these things are comfy…"

The wizard slowly stood and cautiously walked to his own bed. _I'll be relieved when this whole week is over, too…_

/ /

Daniel didn't leave the bathroom for another ten minutes after he turned off his shower water, and by that point, Emma was pretending to be asleep. She couldn't help it! She just felt so awkward and had no idea what to do and clearly her boyfriend didn't, either. It was easier for everyone if she pretended she wasn't awake.

Daniel bought it. He strolled on out of the bathroom in his pajamas and, upon noticing his "sleeping" girlfriend, quietly moved about the room. He turned the lights off and was just about to climb into his own bed when a memory struck him.

_I have a card that opens every room occupied by my students. I could pop in at any time._

All at once the young athlete realized just how close the beds were in proximity. Five feet wasn't much… What if Mr. Alonso checked in and got angry he was sleeping such a short distance away from his daughter? No, Daniel couldn't sleep in this bed.

But then where was he supposed to sleep? Hmm…

The corner would have to do.

He shrugged, gathered his blanket and some pillows, and formed a makeshift bed in the corner on the other side of the room. It didn't feel comfortable, but it sure felt a lot safer.

/ /

Emma woke up to the strangest noises she'd ever heard in her life. It sounded as though an animal was in severe pain and needed help. She was alarmed, and she wanted to get up to help in case it was a cute little bunny, but she was exhausted. Then she remembered she didn't have to get up; she had a man who could take care of this for her!

She turned on her side and asked, "Do you hear that, Daniel?"

Only then did she realize her boyfriend's bed was empty.

_That_ woke her up. She pushed off her covers and stood, cautiously looking around the room. "Daniel?" she called. His bed covers and some pillows were rumpled in a corner, but he wasn't with them…

"EMMA! HELP!"

Her eyes widened. The noises were coming from the other side of their suite's door. And Daniel was the one making them!

_Oh no, what happened now?_

Emma grabbed the doorknob and twisted, but she froze when Daniel elicited a high-pitched scream in response. Immediately, she started to open the door, but he begged, "STOPPPP!" after only half a second.

"Danny, what—" Only then did the young witch look down and realize the problem: the boy had gotten his… miler… stuck in the keyhole of the door.

"Danny!" she screeched, covering her eyes as her face turned to flames. Sure, she hadn't actually seen anything, but she could piece together what the problem was, what with the way his crotch was attached to the doorknob and he screamed every time she moved the door. "What did you do?!"

"I-I went downstairs to get some breakfast when some big kid stole my robe!" he cried. "I heard your dad coming so I bolted it up here when I realized my key card had been in my robe. I-I tried banging on the door to get your attention but you couldn't hear me. I could hear your dad getting closer so I just thought maybe—"

"No!" Emma exclaimed. "No, Danny! No!"

"I know," he said mournfully as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. "But I panicked!"

"So your solution was to stick your…" She held up her hand and tried not to puke. "I can't."

"Well what else was I supposed to do?!"

"Oh gee, I dunno, maybe go to the front desk and ask for a spare key card?!"

"BUT I'M NAKED!"

Unfortunately, Daniel hadn't noticed how loud he was being. Suddenly suite doors all around them were opening up and their fellow Iridium High classmates were pouring out to gawk and laugh.

"Gosh, Daniel," Andi grumbled, rubbing her eyes as she stepped out into the hallway. "You ruined my morning yesterday and now you're ruining—OH MY GOSH!" The guardian's face lit up with pure joy. "JAX! GET OUT HERE!"

Daniel's eyes widened. "Jax? No!"

"What do you want now, Andi?" The Australian was half asleep and not in the mood for any more of her antics. She was already wearing his boxers; what else could she want? "It's seven in the…" His mouth dropped open when he took in the sight before him. Slowly but surely, his expression morphed into that signature smirk. "No. Way."

Though she was sure Daniel would have fought her on this, Emma was positive she felt more uncomfortable than anyone else in this situation.

"Ewwwwww!" Maddie squealed as she and Diego walked down the hall to join the crowd that was forming. Her manicured hands were covering her eyes as her Proxy guided her along. "Put it awayyyy!"

"I can't!" Daniel cried.

_Flash!_

He whipped his face in the other direction, eyes wide. "DON'T TAKE PICTURES!"

Diego's face was a mixture of disgust and concern. "Buddy…"

Andi dropped to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. "BEST. TRIP. EVER!"

Jax slow-clapped her. Or Daniel. Whichever you prefer. "Got that right."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be pissed he's showing Emma his weenie?"

"If we could see anything," the wizard said, grinning from ear to ear, "yes I would be!"

If it was humanly… er, witchly… possible, Emma grew even more awkward upon hearing his comment. It was true: no one could see anything. At all.

Somewhere down the hall, Gigi shouted, "BUT I HAVE TO FILM THIS!"

"You can't!" Sebastian urged. "It's child pornography!"

"How? NO ONE CAN SEE ANYTHING!"

"Alright, alright," a man's voice grumbled in the distance.

Emma and Daniel looked at each other in alarm.

"My dad!"

"Your dad!"

"Her dad." Jax shook his head with glee. "Could this morning get any better?"

"What's going on?" the principal asked as he got closer.

Everyone in the hall motioned to Daniel.

Upon catching a glance of the boy's face, Mr. Alonso's eyes widened. "MR. MILER! What have you gotten yourself into now?"

Andi gasped for breath. "It's funny… because… it's literal!"

Maddie snickered. "Something tells me for the first time, too."

The principal pushed through the crowd and arrived at the scene, ready to pounce. However, he couldn't find the problem. He blinked at the doorknob. "What am I looking at?"

Jax, Andi, and Maddie laughed even harder while Emma willed herself to disappear.

"Sir…" Sebastian said, hurrying to the front of the scene. "It appears he got his miler caught in the keyhole."

Francisco tilted his head ever so slowly before outright shaking it. "No, I don't think so."

"Can someone please help me?" Daniel whined.

"Ooh!" Sebastian shot his hand in the air. "I'll go ring the front desk!" And he was off.

/ /

Two hours later, the hotel carpenters had managed to cut out the door Daniel had attached himself to. They were in the process of cutting around the doorknob, at which point they'd rush Daniel to the ER so professionals could take care of the rest, when Emma awkwardly approached him.

"Daniel…" She looked anywhere but at the boy. "I think we should break up."

He groaned, hands in his hair. "I understand…"

"Good…" Emma walked across the hall and joined her father, Andi, and Jax in the other room.

"Well, Em," Francisco said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "since Mr. Miller's going home early, I guess you'll have a room to yourself."

Fear was written all over her face. "To myself?" she squeaked. "But… what if there's a burglar?"

"Mr. Alonso," Jax spoke up, "I'd be more than happy to switch rooms. Just to make sure she's okay, of course."

Before Emma could even decide how she felt about that, her dad smiled and said, "That'd be great! Thank you, Jax."

"Anytime." The moment the man's back was turned, the wizard winked at the witch, earning him a scowl and a blush.

He'd take it.

/ /

Day 2 at the amusement park was a lot of fun, especially for Jax. He took his role of Emma Protector very seriously: he held her hand every time she got scared on a ride, he bought her snacks any time she was hungry, and he made sure no one did anything to upset her. She couldn't help but have a nice time with him. Even when he convinced her to go on the scary rides, she wound up having fun. She just needed that push to take the plunge. He always seemed to know what was best for her, and he certainly knew how to make her smile like an idiot.

When the day came to a close, the magical beings returned to what was now _their_ suite.

"Okay, I have to admit…" Emma placed her bag at the side of her bed and smiled. "Excluding this morning's weirdness, I had a really nice time today."

Jax returned the smile. "I'm glad, Em."

"But now I reeeally need a shower." She motioned to her drenched hair and outfit. That's what she got for caving and going on the water rides.

"Good idea." Jax opened the bathroom door and smirked at her. "Let's take one."

Her mouth dropped open which made him laugh much harder than she found appropriate. "Kidding!"

She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him as hard as she could. "Not. Funny!"

"Then why are you smiling?"

She stuck out her tongue, pushed him away from the door, and locked herself in the bathroom.

/ /

After Emma and Jax showered (separately), Andi and Phillip came over bearing snacks and DVDs. The group of four spent the next few hours having a very chill movie night. Finally, when Andi started to snore, Jax shook her awake and kicked her and Phillip out of the room, leaving him and his Em alone together.

"Well…" Emma yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm pretty tired myself. Do you mind if we call it a night?"

"Not at all." Jax cast a few spells to clean up the room just how he knew Emma would like then climbed into the bed closest to the door. "Night, Em."

"Night, Jax."

They'd only been laying there for a few minutes, neither sleeping, when the witch heard a rustling noise. She sat up, wide-eyed. The noise happened again, followed by howling. It was coming from outside and sounded like some sort of animal…

"Do you hear that?" she whisper-hissed to Jax.

"If you mean the wind, yes. Yes I do."

"No, it sounds like… a coyote or something…" She began to wrap her arms around her knees when something occurred to her. She glared in the direction of his bed. "Did you set this up?"

"Yes, Emma," the wizard deadpanned. "I totally paid a coyote to howl at exactly…" He propped himself up on his side and checked the bedside clock. "2:20 am. Because that makes so much sense."

"Well I just thought maybe you wanted to scare me so I'd ask you to come over and cuddle with me," she mumbled, embarrassed if that hadn't been it at all.

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to come over and cuddle with you?"

Pause.

"Yes."

He smiled, climbed out of his bed, and crossed the short distance to hers. She scooted over and he climbed in beside her.

At first they kept to their own sides of the bed. And then, after ten seconds went by, Emma curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. Jax wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Not only did she feel safe; she felt loved.

"Thank you, Jax," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Of course, Em. I care about you."

She smiled and, just before she lost consciousness, replied, "I care about you, too."

Suddenly, neither one of them wanted this week to end. Ever.

* * *

**Since I can't PM guests…**

**Danielle: Your review was most definitely not too long! I LOVED reading it! Thanks so much for typing it up. You're sweet and hilarious. P.S. I agree; there's not a doubt in my mind he thinks that about his Em. x3**

**RebelWithAHalo: First, to answer your question, I deleted my YouTube for personal reasons. Second: ahaha thank you so much for your entertaining review! It was quite fun to read. You're sweet.  
**

**To the other three guests: thank you for your reviews, as well. :)**


	6. Fluffy Goodness

Summary

Fluff. Just fluff.

* * *

Emma Novoa woke up in her favorite place: her husband's arms. They were cuddling on the couch of their perfectly designed living room, the only light coming from the television in front of them. A blanket Emma was sure hadn't been present earlier was draped over the married couple. She smiled. _Jax must have made it appear once I fell asleep so I wouldn't get cold._

She lifted her head from her husband's cologne-scented chest and blinked up at him through sleepy lashes. "Hi."

"Hey, look who's awake." He leaned down and kissed her forehead then proceeded to brush a dark lock of hair behind her ear. "Have a nice rest?"

The witch quietly groaned and stretched her arms. "I did. How long was I out?"

"Couple hours."

The woman's eyes widened. She quickly sat up and checked the clock above them.

It was 9:00 PM.

"Oh no!" She tried to worm her way out from under the blanket, but she wasn't yet awake enough to do so. "I-I have to clean the dishes from dinner and give Ahna a bath and get her into bed and—"

"Em," her husband laughed, placing two gentle hands on her shoulders, stilling her on the couch. "Relax. Everything is taken care of."

"Huh?"

"I cast a few spells to take care of the dishes and Andi came over to take care of Ahna's bedtime routine." He tenderly rubbed his wife's shoulders and pressed a light kiss onto the side of her neck. "Everything is fine."

"Really?" Emma's body slowly began to melt into her husband's, her panic slipping away.

"Really."

She turned around to find Andi descending the living room staircase. The short woman was dressed in a _Zombie Apocalypse Crew_ T-shirt (which she'd obviously cut into a ripped crop top) and high-waisted skinny jeans. On her feet were a pair of Converse and her hair was back in a slick ponytail. She could've passed for a teenager to someone who didn't know her.

"I only had to tell her a story for like two minutes before she was out. Did you know zombie fairytales are very popular with kids these days?"

Jax's face said it all. "You told our six-year-old a zombie bedtime story?"

"Don't get your expensive dress pants in a twist, Richy Rich. It was nothing gory; just something light and fun." She glanced to the side and added, "About zombies."

Emma successfully untangled herself from the blanket and stood. "Thank you so much, Andi." She tripped her way over to her best friend and gave her a hug. "I really appreciate you coming over."

"Don't sweat it." Andi smiled, returning the hug. "You guys didn't name me her godmother for nothing. Well, I've gotta get going. Kurt and I are going on a date."

"To where?" Jax snorted, standing to stretch his own limbs. "The company building?"

"No!" Andi glanced at the perfectly carpeted floor and added, "Not first."

Emma chuckled and opened the door. "Bye, Andi."

"Later."

Once her best friend was gone, the witch sighed and leaned against the door. "That was so nice of her to come over and help out."

"Eh." Her husband crossed the room and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close. "Had she said no, I would've tele-transported her here anyway."

"You know you love her like a sister."

"Yeah. That's it."

The woman grinned and tiredly rested her cheek on her husband's shoulder. "I'm sorry I've been so lazy tonight, Jaxy," she mumbled.

"Lazy? Em, you're exhausted. You have been for weeks. You work yourself over time at your job, at home…" The wizard cupped her face in his hands. "You needed that rest, baby."

He wasn't wrong. Lately, Emma had been spreading herself way thin. Between taking on multiple clients at the design company and driving Ahna to school functions and helping her with her homework and cooking meals for her family and having intimate time with her husband, the woman really didn't have a moment to breathe. She'd even been waking up multiple times in the middle of the night from dreams about her many adult/mother/wife duties. It was all worth it, though; she did everything she did for the people she loved.

"Have I mentioned lately you're the best husband any woman could ever ask for?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smirked and gave her a peck on the lips. "Then I guess it's a good thing I have the best wife any man could ever ask for. Perfect match."

"Perfect match," Emma repeated, leaning in to give him a peck of her own. Then she sighed and leaned against his body. "Seriously, thank you for taking care of everything… for taking care of me. I love you."

"I love you, too. This needs to become a regular occurrence, okay?, you having nights off. I don't want you to strain yourself."

She softly _hmm_ed against his chest, drifting off to sleep even as they stood in the doorway of their mansion.

Jax picked her up bridal style and tele-transported to their bedroom. He cast a spell to put them both into their pajamas then tucked his wife into their king size bed. He was about to climb in beside her when his phone went off with a new text.

**Diego:** Hey man you wanna join the guys and me for drinks tonight?

Jax didn't miss a beat.

**Jax:** Can't. My Em needs some TLC.

And with that, he turned off his phone and joined the love of his life in their bed. He carefully pulled her body close to his in a protective embrace and cast a spell in his head to turn off the lights. He fell asleep with one hand resting on her waist and the other stroking her hair.

She didn't stir once the entire night.


	7. TV Marathon

**A/N: Thank you so much for every review, favorite, and follow. I appreciate them all. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't actually watch the show Emma chooses, so if something's off, just go with it. XD**

* * *

Summary

It's Emma's turn to choose what to watch on TV, but Jax is less than thrilled with her choice. That could change, though...

* * *

Emma Alonso bit her lip as her eyes scanned the guide with careful consideration. She'd finally won a turn to choose what she and Jax Novoa watched in their TV marathon and she didn't want to waste it. In the past three hours, they had watched two episodes of some show about cars and part of a scary movie Emma would undoubtedly be having nightmares about for the next week. She didn't complain, seeing as Jax had won his three consecutive turns fair and square, but that didn't mean she didn't want some revenge.

Her purple polished thumbnail pressed into the up button on the remote. Baking… neutral. Interior design… tempting, but no; he wouldn't downright hate that. There was the children's network shows, but it wouldn't be fun if they both couldn't stand what they were watching. Hmm…

"Ya know, Em," her boyfriend spoke up from the couch cushion next to her, "if you're having trouble deciding, I'd be more than happy to—"

"Shh!" The witch blindly reached toward their bowl of snacks, grabbed a handful of chips, and shoved them in the wizard's face. He laughed as the snacks fell onto the blanket without her even noticing. "It is my turn."

"Okay…" He wiped the smeared salt from his lips, grabbed a fallen potato chip, and popped it in his mouth. "But if I could make a suggestion—"

"No! No suggestions. You will watch what I want and you will like it."

He rose an eyebrow. "Oooh, bossy. What's next, are you gonna spank me?"

She bit her lip once more, this time to keep from smiling. Celebrity gossip… they'd both be nauseated. Old sitcoms from when her dad was—

Suddenly, the listing above that one caught her eye: _Say Yes to the Dress_. It was a marathon and it was running until midnight. She grinned and hit select. "Here we go. A marathon."

Jax's eyes narrowed. "Only if you keep winning for the next few hours…"

"Nope." Emma gave him a triumphant grin. "The _one_ thing I'd like to watch for my win is this marathon."

"It doesn't work that way," Jax tried to protest.

"Sure it does. I just decided it does."

He scoffed, scooting out from under the blanket. "Well I am not watching this for the next four hours."

Today had not been a planned lazy Saturday. Today was supposed to have been a nice day at the beach followed by a double dinner date with Andi and Phillip. And then Miami had decided it would be fun to rain. Not sprinkle; full-on downpour. For hours. Dinner was still on, but the beach was off, which meant Jax and Emma needed something to do until eight that night. Somehow they'd decided on watching TV on her couch which had of course led to arguing over who got to pick what they watched. They'd come up with a system—play a game of magical checkers; winner chooses one program; repeat—and it had been working quite nicely. Until now.

"Yes you are," Emma insisted, grabbing his arm to prevent him from standing. "I watched everything you picked."

"But I only picked one thing each time!"

"So did I."

"No, you—"

"Pleeeease." She blinked her long, beautiful eyelashes at him and pouted. "Please watch the marathon with me."

This wasn't fair. She wasn't allowed to use her adorableness to make him cave!

"But it's boring," he heard himself whine. Who could blame him? What guy wanted to watch a bunch of random women try on wedding dresses for hours upon hours? The only woman Jax was interested in seeing in a wedding dress was his Em, and that wasn't a sight he'd be seeing until sometime after high school. Well, in the flesh, anyway.

"I'll make it worth your while," she said coyly, the hint of a smirk playing up on her lips.

Okay. Now she was _really_ cheating.

She could tell by the expression on his face it was working. So naturally she pushed harder. She wriggled out from under the blanket and crawled into his lap. Then she placed her lips onto his jaw line and gave him a light kiss. "There are commercials, you know," she whispered, moving her lips slightly up to place another barely there kiss on his skin. "Lots and lots of commercials…"

That was really all it took. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her, releasing some of the sexual tension she'd just caused him. He kissed her again and again until she had to pull away for air.

"And do I get to decide what we do during these commercials?" he murmured, his lips a few tantalizing centimeters from hers. His hands slid down the curves of her body until they reached her waist. He held onto her, leaving no room for her to break their seriously close contact.

"Mmhmm." She could feel her breathing becoming shallower. "We can do whatever you want."

He chuckled in a way that made her question who had just obtained the bigger win and gave her one more kiss, this one slower, deeper, and more passionate than the others. As they slowly broke apart, he said, "Marathon it is."

She grinned. "Yay!" She climbed off of him and returned to her spot on the couch, throwing the blanket up over them both once more. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, and she immediately nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Once they were comfy, they tuned in to the program…

/ /

Two episodes and a few heated makeout sessions later, Emma could have sworn Jax was smiling at the television. And it wasn't even commercial time! She tilted her head and rose an eyebrow. "Jax Novoa, are you enjoying this torturous show?"

He glanced her way and quickly wiped the look off his face. "What? No, of course not."

Her smile widened. "Yes you are! I just saw you smiling!"

His eyes cut from her to the TV and back again before he surrendered, "Okay, fine. I'm enjoying it."

"Awww!" Emma clutched her hands to her heart. "Isn't Becky's story so moving?"

"What?" He glanced back at the TV where, undoubtedly, a blonde woman was talking to the camera, the name BECKY appearing in the bottom left corner. "No. I mean, I don't care. I…" He shook his head, well aware he was grinning like an idiot. He grabbed the remote, muted the television, and turned to face his girlfriend. "Look, you really wanna know why I'm enjoying this show?"

"Uh, YES!"

"Well, it's because…" He took her hands in his and studied her beautiful face. "It makes me think of you in one of those gowns."

The witch knew her cheeks were tinting a soft pink, but she didn't look down at the floor or to the side. She didn't look anywhere but in his eyes. "Really?" she asked quietly.

"Really. And how much better you'd look than any girl on that show."

She giggled, heart swelling in her chest. "You're too kind."

"If kind means honest." Jax pecked her on the lips and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, Em."

Emma honestly felt like she was on Cloud 9. The tingly feeling she usually got exclusively in her stomach was suddenly consuming every inch of her body. She hugged her boyfriend tighter and replied, "I love you, too, Jax."

For the rest of the marathon, Emma had a hard time focusing on the fashion and drama each bride faced. She was too busy examining the grooms' suits and making mental notes of what she would change for her own wedding. It was no matter, though; she was sure Jax would look extremely handsome in whatever suit he wore.


End file.
